Mountain Wolf
|attribute = |released = 13.0.0 |lethality = 29 (max) 36 (Legacy) |rateoffire = 95 |capacity = 7 |mobility = 55 |cost = 250 |Level required = 6 |reskinof=Desert Eagle |theme = Fancy/Modern |number = 247 }} The is a Backup weapon introduced in the 13.0.0 update. Appearance It appears to be a fancy silver reskin of the Desert Eagle, with yellow stripes and golden design on the handle and barrel. There is a mounted scope on the top of the barrel. Strategy This weapon has medium damage, fast fire rate, medium capacity, low mobility and a fast reload. Tips * Use its scope for medium range. However, long range is not recommended as its scope does not have a dot in the middle that helps aim at long range. * This weapon can also be used at close range without the scope. * Aim at the head for the best results. * Some primary weapons such as the Undertaker can perform better at times. This means that this weapon should be used more as a backup weapon than your main weapon. This weapon do have a fast reload though. You should use this weapon if your primary weapon runs out of ammo. * It's recommended to equip max Backup DPS booster setup for the best result. * Pair this with Cowboy Hat, Hitman Mask and Bandolier for extreme fast reload. * Use this to weaken/finish off opponents. Counters * Get in long range as this weapon performs poorly at long range. In long range, you should use a sniper rifle that is capable of a 1-2 headshots kill. * In close range, use area damage weapon to throw off his/her aim. * Strafe around with high mobility weapons forces him/her deplete its ammunition in no time. * Unlike some other weapons, waiting until the user runs out of ammo is not a good idea as it has a rapid reload. * High firerate weapon forces him/her losing control as he/she retreat. * Using this weapon yourself may be effective when countering. Recommended Maps Close to medium ranged maps such as Mafia Cottage or close range maps such as Pool Party. Equipment Setups * Equip a sniper weapon for long range. * A fast firing weapon as primary. * High Mobility melee. * An area damage weapon to rocket jump. Trivia * It was an upgrade of Desert Eagle, as Mountain Wolf was 3 head-shots kill while Desert Eagle was 18 headshots kill in vice versa when the Combat Level Update was introduced. * This weapon is based off of the real world IMI Desert Eagle. ** A real life Desert Eagle has a 7 clip. * In the 13.5.0 update, this weapon received a new efficiency of 36, a combat level of 17 and 3 headshots kill. ** This weapon was severely powercrept to 8 headshots kill as for balancing game-play in 15.1.0 update. ** At one time on 15.2.0 Update, it experienced a bug that dramatically improves its efficiency per shot with upgraded reload speed, but it was fixed a day later. * Current update testing shows this and regular counterpart are both 4 headshots kill if fully upgraded. * Like other clan1.0 weapon it got removed from clan due to new clan system and still can be obtain on part shop Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Clan Weapons Category:Single Shots Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Remodel Category:Legendary